The present invention relates to a compressor having a Z-plate corresponding to a rotary compressor, and particularly, to a discharging part structure of a compressor, in which a fluid compressed in a cylinder is discharged outside the cylinder.
Generally, a compressor is a device for converting mechanical energy into compression energy of a compression fluid, and a refrigerating compressor is largely classified into a reciprocating compressor, a scroll compressor, a centrifugal compressor, and a rotary compressor by compression methods.
The present applicant has developed a compressor having a Z-plate with a novel concept, which can be classified into the rotary compressor (hereinafter, will be called as xe2x80x98Zxe2x80x99-compressor), and filed an application for the invention to the Korean Industrial Patent Office (Application No. 10-1999-42381, Application date: Oct. 1, 1999), which has been disclosed in May 7, 2001 with a Patent Laid-open publication number 2001-35687.
FIGS. 1, 2A, 2B, and 3 illustrate a Z-compressor filed by the present applicant, wherein the Z-compressor includes a motor unit mounted at an inner side of a hermetic container 10 for generating a driving force, and a compression unit mounted at a bottom portion of the motor unit for receiving the driving force and compressing gas.
The motor unit includes a stator S fixed at an inner side of the hermetic container 10, and a rotator R rotatably engaged to an inner side of the stator S.
Also, the compression unit includes a cylinder assembly D having an inner space V and provided with a suction flow path f1 and a discharge flow path f2 connected to the inner space V to be fixed to the hermitic container 10, and a rotary axis 20 engaged to the motor unit by being inserted to a center of the inner space V of the cylinder assembly D.
The cylinder assembly D includes a cylinder 30 fixed to an inner circumference wall of the hermetic container 10 by being provided with a through hole 31 of a cylindrical shape therein, and upper and lower bearings 40 and 50 respectively engaged to upper and lower portions of the cylinder 30 to form the inner space V with the cylinder 30 and having the rotary axis 20 penetrating therein.
The suction flow path f1 of the cylinder assembly D is composed of a suction hole formed to be connected to the through hole 31 at an outer circumference of the cylinder 30. Also, the discharge flow path f2 of the cylinder assembly D includes an opening 32 penetrated as an axis direction so as to have a predetermined width and a depth at one side of the cylinder 30, and first and second discharge holes 33 and 34 respectively formed at a frontal wall of the opening 32 of the cylinder 30 to be connected to the through hole 31.
At this time, the first and second discharge holes 33 and 34 are respectively formed in parallel in an axial direction with a predetermined interval.
A Z-plate 60 is provided to divide the inner space V of the cylinder assembly D into first and second spaces V1 and V2. The Z-plate 60 is formed at the rotary axis 20 as a unit so as to be located at the inner space V of the cylinder assembly D. Also, vanes 70 elastically supported to be always contacted to both sides of the Z-plate 60 and moving for converting the first and second spaces V1 and V2 into a suction region and a compression region, respectively, are penetrated to the upper bearing 40 and the lower bearing 50 of the cylinder assembly D, respectively, and engaged thereto.
The vanes 70 are located at upper and lower portions of the Z-plate 60, that is, they have a same phase when the cylinder assembly D is seen at a horizontal view. At this time, the vanes 70 are respectively inserted to the vane slots 41 and 51 formed in the upper bearing 40 and the lower bearing 50 of the cylinder assembly D.
The Z-plate 60 is formed as a circular shape having a predetermined thickness, and when seen at a lateral side, the Z-plate is composed of an upper convex curved surface portion r1 having a convex side, a lower concave curved surface portion r2 having a concave side, and a connection curved surface portion r3 for connecting the r1 and r2. That is, the Z-plate 60 is a curved surface of a sine wave, wherein the convex curved surface portion r1 and the concave curved surface portion r2 are located with an angle of 180xc2x0 each other.
Also, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, an open/close means 80 is engaged to the cylinder assembly D for opening/closing the discharge flow path f2 and discharging gas compressed in the compression region of the first and second spaces V1 and V2. A suction pipe 90 is engaged to the suction flow path f1 of the cylinder assembly.
The open/close means 80 includes a first discharge valve 81 engaged to a frontal wall of the cylinder opening 32 of the cylinder assembly D by an engaging bolt B for opening/closing the first discharge hole 33, and a second discharge valve 82 engaged to a frontal wall of the cylinder opening 32 of the cylinder assembly D by an engaging bolt B for opening/closing the second discharge hole 34.
Oil is filled at a bottom surface of the hermetic container 10, an oil flow path 21 is formed at an inner side of the rotary axis 20, and an oil feeder (not shown) is mounted at an inner side of the oil flow path 21 of the rotary axis 20 (Refer to FIG. 1).
A reference numeral 100 denotes an elasticity supporting means, 110 denotes a muffler and 99 denotes a discharge pipe.
Operations of the conventional Z-compressor will be explained.
First, if a power is applied to drive the motor unit, the rotary axis 20 rotates by receiving a driving force of the motor unit and the Z-plate 60 of the rotary axis 20 rotates at the inner space V of the cylinder assembly D.
As shown in FIG. 4, if an end portion of the convex curved surface portion r1 of the Z-plate 60 is located at a position a1 of the vanes 70 corresponding to the first and second spaces V1 and V2, gas compressed in the first space V1 is discharged to the first discharge hole 33 by an operation of the first discharge valve 81. If the discharge is completed, suction of the gas into the suction region is completed, gas is sucked to the suction region from the second space V2, and gas compression starts at the compression region. At this time, the second discharge hole 34 is closed by the second discharge valve 82.
Subsequently, the Z-plate 60 rotates, as shown in FIG. 5, if an end portion of the concave curved surface portion r2 of the Z-plate 60 is located at the position a1 of the vanes 70 corresponding to the first and second spaces V1 and V2, gas is sucked to the suction region from the first space V1, and gas compression starts at the compression region under a state that the first discharge hole 33 is closed by the first discharge valve 81. Then, gas discharge to the second discharge hole 34 in the second space V2 by opening the second discharge valve 82 is completed and gas suction into the suction region is completed.
That is, whenever the Z-plate 60 rotates one time, gas is sucked, compressed, and discharged in the first and second spaces V1 and V2, which is repeated.
Also, refrigerant gas in high temperature and high pressure discharged through the first and second discharge holes 33 and 34 is exhausted through the cylinder opening 32 of the cylinder assembly D, passes inside of the hermetic container 10, and discharged at an outer side of the hermetic container 10.
As the rotary axis 20 rotates, the oil filled at a bottom surface of the hermetic container 10 is fed by an oil feeder engaged to the rotary axis 20, sucked through the oil flow path 21 of the rotary axis 20, and supplied to a component in which a sliding takes place. The oil supplied to the component returns to the hermetic container 10 again.
However, in the conventional Z-compressor, as the Z-plate 60 rotates, gas in high temperature and high pressure compressed in the first and second spaces V1 and V2 of the cylinder assembly, respectively, is discharged through the first and second discharge holes 33 and 34 alternately and repeatedly. During said process, oil supplied to the inner space V of the cylinder assembly is mixed with the refrigerant gas and discharged, and the refrigerant gas in high temperature and high pressure mixed with the oil circulates a refrigerating cycle through the discharge pipe 99. According to this, the oil discharged with the refrigerant gas is accumulated at an inner side of the refrigerating cycle, thereby lowering a refrigerating efficiency. Besides, since oil is deficient at the inner side of the hermetic container 10, a performance of the compressor is lowered.
Also, as shown in FIG. 6, the refrigerant gas in high temperature and high pressure discharged through the first and second discharge holes 33 and 34 collides to the hermetic container 10 facing the first and second discharge holes 33 and 34 and shakes the hermetic container 10, thereby generating vibration noise.
Also, as shown in FIG. 2B, the open/close means 80 for opening/closing the first and second discharge holes 33 and 34 is composed of the first discharge valve 81, the second discharge valve 82, and first and second engaging bolts B for fixing and engaging the first and second discharge valves 81 and 82 respectively, thereby having many components. According to this, fabricating processes are increased, so that a fabrication productivity is lowered and a fabrication cost is enhanced.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a discharge part structure of a compressor which minimizes oil mixed to refrigerant gas and discharged through a discharge pipe when refrigerant gas in high temperature and high pressure compressed and discharged in the first and second spaces in the cylinder assembly is discharged through the discharge pipe as a Z-plate rotates by receiving a driving force of a motor unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a discharge part structure of a compressor which minimizes vibration noise when refrigerant gas in high temperature and high pressure compressed and discharged in the first and second spaces in the cylinder assembly is discharged through the discharge pipe as a Z-plate rotates by receiving a driving force of a motor unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a discharge part structure of a compressor which simplifies a construction of a discharge valve and its construction components.
To achieve these objects, there is provided a discharge part structure of a compressor comprising a hermetic container; a cylinder assembly fixed to an inner side of the hermetic container and having a suction flow path and a discharge flow path; a Z-plate in the cylinder assembly for dividing an inner space into a plurality of compression spaces and for making a fluid be sucked, compressed, and discharged by being rotated by a motor unit; and vanes contacted to both sides of the Z-plate for dividing the respective compression spaces into a suction region and a compression region by reciprocation, wherein an oil filtering space having a predetermined volume is formed at an outer side of the discharge flow path of the cylinder assembly, and a discharge hole is formed at a means for forming the oil filtering space so as to discharge a fluid which passed through the oil filtering space to an inner side of the hermetic container.
The oil filtering space is provided with an opening groove having a predetermined depth to be connected to the discharge flow path at one side of an outer circumference wall of the cylinder assembly, thereby having a predetermined volume with an inner circumference surface of the hermetic container.
The opening groove of the oil filtering space is covered with a cover member.
The discharge flow path is formed with first and second discharge holes connected to the oil filtering space from respective compression spaces. Also, a means for opening/closing the first and second discharge holes includes a valve body portion fixed at a lateral side of the cylinder assembly by one engaging bolt, and first and second open/close arm portions extended from the valve body portion respectively for opening/closing the first and second discharge holes.
To achieve these objects, there is provided a discharge part structure of a compressor comprising a cylinder assembly having a suction flow path and a discharge flow path; a Z-plate in the cylinder assembly for dividing an inner space into a plurality of compression spaces and for making a fluid be sucked, compressed, and discharged by being rotated by a motor unit; and vanes contacted to both sides of the Z-plate for dividing the respective compression spaces into a suction region and a compression region by reciprocation, wherein a mounting recess is formed at an outer side of the cylinder assembly to be connected to the discharge flow path, a cover member is engaged to the mounting recess so as to form a buffering space connected to the discharge flow path, and a discharge hole for exhausting a fluid is formed to the cover member.
To achieve these objects, there is provided a discharge part structure of a compressor comprising a cylinder assembly having a suction flow path and a discharge flow path; and a Z-plate in the cylinder assembly for dividing an inner space into a plurality of compression spaces and for making a fluid be sucked, compressed, and discharged by being rotated by a motor unit, wherein the discharge flow path is formed with first and second discharge holes connected to an outer side of the cylinder assembly from the respective spaces, and a means for opening/closing the first and second discharge holes includes a valve body portion fixed at a lateral side of the cylinder assembly, and first and second open/close arm portions extended from the valve body portion respectively for opening/closing the first and second discharge holes.